


Paranoid Android

by Edgeanescence



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), does making an unnamed background character part of a story count as an oc, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgeanescence/pseuds/Edgeanescence
Summary: Nightmares are vicious monsters of the dream realm that haunt us all, androids included. Rupert is reminded of why he doesn't enter sleep mode, and Connor tries to calm him.





	Paranoid Android

   Vivid imagery of a despised time flashed by.

   The late summer sun glared down on the Earth with intent to dry up the morning dew. Clouds floated by overhead, puffy objects getting slashed and ripped apart by the raging winds high in the atmosphere. Skyscrapers and other buildings reached for the sky, some stopping just short of heaven while the remainder lay low. Across those rooftops were various urban farms and greenhouses, stretching for a good few miles. Greenhouses and crops covered the concrete like carpets, blanketing over most of the original roofing. Signs and rectangular crates cropped up around the area, pristine white drones hovering over the metal boxes to carry materials from place to place while the signs broadcasted that the area was the Urban Farms of Detroit.

   Of the countless android and human workers that dotted the farms, a couple of androids hung around an automated grain cutter, attempting to start it. The machine whirred to life upon starting, gears grinding to a halt shortly after. The android closest to it, Travis, listened closely to the internal mechanisms, searching for problems. Rupert loitered there instead of doing his previous task, systems registering the faulty noises as his LED spun yellow and set up a new goal for himself. Travis continued to start it up with his pass but to no avail. Frowning slightly, he asked for the fellow WB200 to retrieve tools.

   “Grain cutter is giving me a hard time; I can’t start it. Mind getting some drills and hammers so I can open this and take a look?”

   Nodding, Rupert agreed to help, vacating the premises to locate a nearby shed to obtain his required tools. After a brief walk, the android pried open the doors of the well-kept shed after sliding a pass in the slot. He grabbed what he needed and more, stuffing whatever he could into the dozens of pockets in his UFD uniform. The walk felt excruciatingly lengthy in the flashback, building up the tension. Most of the world seemed to blur out as his eyes intensely focused on the lone android starting up the machinery. Travis scanned his card again, kicking the side of the grain cutter in an effort to solve the elusive problem inside it. The automated device turned on once more, whirring, as Travis jumped down and turned around, spotting the other android and waving him over.

   Just as Rupert approached on the pathway to deliver the requested tools, the cutter lunged forwards. Travis was right in the middle of the blade's path as the automated grain cutter drove; the android unaware until it was too late. A pained scream pierced the air, quickly swallowed up by thunderous grinding sounds. Thirium exploded from under the array of metal, lacerating the being trapped below it. Blue blood stained Rupert’s uniform, splattering all over his form. LED red, fright blasted onto Rupert’s features, unsure of what to do.

   Tears flowed out of Travis’s green orbs as he shouted, “Pull me out! Ru-”

   His phrase was cut short as Travis’s messy black hair vanished under the ultramarine stained metal. The last thing seen was a hand reaching out for Rupert for a short moment until it was mangled just like the rest of the android’s chassis.

* * *

 

   Suddenly, he found himself in a room shrouded in the pitch black darkness of the night. His face was snug in the palms of his hands; small choked sobs echoing from behind them. While Rupert’s face was tucked away, stains of synthetic tears clung to his liquid skin. The thirium pump in his chest was pulsating extremely quickly, owing to the nightmare. His legs were pulled up to match his hunched over figure, altogether giving the impression that the android was nothing but a young child. Emotions from two years ago were flooding his brain; fear, shock, sadness... He had no idea how to handle them. The sudden rush of feeling that came with his deviancy was the baggage that haunted him on a daily basis, however, no matter how many times it occurred, it always felt as strong as the initial moment. The deviant shook in his curled up position on the bed, scared out of his mind.

   An arm crawled from the shadows and wrapped itself around Rupert’s back, at first startling the terrified android more until a voice whispered in his ear, “It’s alright, everything is going to be just fine.”

   Connor. His shifting and crying must have pulled him out of rest mode. The shorter deviant, while still extremely upset, relaxed knowing that Connor was still in bed with him. Having known the elder intimately for several months, Connor knew the shorter's stress levels decreased with physical contact; so Connor pulled Rupert into his arms as he lied down on the bed, effectively spooning Rupert. Rupert turned around and snuggled into the chest of the other, hand tangling itself in the cloth of Connor’s matching pajamas. His stress levels began to plummet as he unleashed his feelings, loud sobs fading into hushed whimpers. Connor ran his hands through Rupert’s soft locks and rubbed circles in his back, attempting to relax his lover further.

   The pair stayed entangled like that until daybreak, neither returning to sleep mode.


End file.
